


War

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has seen a lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

In all his years Clint has seen a lot.  
He has seen empires rise and fall.  
He has seen many wars.  
Its always the same.  
Death and Destruction.   
He has seen kings.  
Some are good, some are greedy, some are tyrannical and some are unworthy.  
Wars have been a part of Clint's life.  
They are going to continue being a part of his life.  
After all there are many wars to come.  
And Clint has forever to live.


End file.
